Ibara no Bara
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Mawar itu semerah darah, secantik permata, serapuh awan, setajam mata pisau. Kecantikan yang menyakitkan. Tapi itulah bayar harga. Kadang kala, yang paling cantiklah yang paling mematikan./ EXO FF / SuLay / GS


Angin bertiup kencang setelah hujan berhenti mengguyur bumi. Bau tanah basah masih terciup lekat di hidung. Hawa dingin menusuk kulit, namun tak urung dapat membekukan titik-titik air mata yang mengalir dari kedua bola mata bocah kecil itu.

Junmyeon hanya bisa berdiri dan mendekap putra bungsunya yang terus menangis sejak kemarin malam. Putra sulungnya yang berdiri di sisi kanannya sudah berbalik meninggalkan mereka diikuti oleh seorang _body guard_. Chen tak tampak menitikan air mata. Raut wajahnya tegas dan datar serta kosong tanpa ekspresi. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya, karena ia pun mengalaminya.

"Ayo Kai, kita pulang," ajak Junmyeon setengah menarik paksa putra bungsunya. Bocah kecil itu enggan berjalan. Matanya tak lepas dari liang lahat yang terlihat masih baru. Itu makam ibunya.

Chen memandangi ayahnya yang masih membujuk adiknya dari dalam mobil. Ia tak berkata apa-apa, tak pula bersuara satu nada pun. Ia melirik sisi lain mobil saat pintu dibuka dan adiknya masuk. Chen merogoh saku mantelnya, mengeluarkan selipatan sapu tangan dan disodorkan pada adiknya.

Perjalanan berlalu begitu lambat. Isak tangis dan singsing ingus Kai menjadi musik pengiring jalan hingga mereka sampai di rumah besar nan asri yang sejak lahir keduanya tinggali.

Chen turun tanpa menunggu sang supir membukakan pintu. Junmyeon menghela napas lelah saat melihat punggung kecil Chen berjalan masuk tanpa menghiraukan ucapan para pelayan.

"_Appa_…" panggil Kai sambil menarik ujung lengan mantel Junmyeon.

Junmyeon tidak bisa larut dalam kesedihannya. Ia harus berdiri bagi putranya. Ia berjongkok, mensejajarkan tinggi dengan Kai, lalu tersenyum selayaknya biasa ia lakukan. "Ada apa?" Ia meraih sapu tangan di tangan Kai untuk mengelap lendir bening di hidung putranya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Junmyeon tak kuasa menahan kedua lengannya untuk membawa masuk tubuh mungil itu dalam rengkuhannya. Ia mengangguk sambil mengelus punggung Kai. Ia tahu, putranya tumbuh dewasa sebelum waktunya. "_Appa_ tidak akan meninggalkanmu. _Appa_ janji."

.

.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

.

.

**Ibara no Bara**

© 2014

.

.

.

.

.

"Yifan. Yifan. Kumohon hentikan." Yixing berbisik pelan saat sepasang tangan hangat melingkari pinggang rampingnya dan seseorang mengendus-endus lehernya. Tanpa harus berbalik, ia sudah tahu satu-satunya orang di tempat ini yang senang melakukan itu padanya. "Yifan!"

"Oke, oke." Yifan akhirnya menyerah. Ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Yixing. Tangannya menarik satu kursi dan duduk di samping gadis yang masih serius mengamati carian kebiruan dalam tabung reaksi sejak tadi.

Belakangan Yixing memang sedikit menghindar dari Yifan yang jelas disadari oleh lelaki itu. Yixing sering kali tidak menanggapi apapun yang dilakukan Yifan. Sekalinya ditanggapi, ya seperti tadi. Gadis itu memilih menjaga jarak.

"Ini sudah malam. Dia takkan bangun." Matanya yang setajam elang tetap memdangi Yixing.

Yixing mendesah lelah. Ia meletakkan tabung reaksinya dan melepas kacamata yang asyik menggantung di hidung kecilnya. Matanya perih sejak tadi terus-terusan diajak bekerja. Bukan hanya matanya saja, tapi raga serta hatinya juga.

"Aku tidak suka main belakang," bisik Yixing lirih. "Kau sudah jadi punya Zitao."

"Hanya untuk otaknya," tambah Yifan. "Kalau bukan karena ingatan fotografisnya, aku tidak akan mau dengan perempuan manja dan kekanakan sepertinya." Lelaki itu mengeluh sambil membereskan poni pirang yang menutupi dahinya. "Kau tahu aku hanya menyukaimu."

Yixing memutar mata. Sudah berkali-kali ia mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Yifan. Hanya sekali ia meladeni. Hanya sekali. Sekarang Yifan sudah menjadi milik Zitao. Yixing tidak mau melihat Zitao menangis hingga mengganggu waktunya di lab seperti tempo hari saat dia nyaris tertangkap.

"Lagian, kita semua bermain di belakang."

Kalimat Yifan berhasil menyentak otaknya. Benar apa kata Yifan. Mereka semua pemain belakang. Pengecut-pengecut kecil yang beraninya berada di belakang layar agar terlihat besar saat bayangannya terlihat.

"Kembali ke kamarmu, Wu," ucap Yixing jengah menghadapi kehadiran lelaki tinggi itu di daerah kekuasaannya—lab.

Yifan tidak berucap lagi. Ia melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjang yang terbalut celana training menuju pintu besi yang hanya bisa dibuka lewat sidik jari kelingking beberapa orang di markas. Ia tidak lagi terlihat begitu pintu besi itu tertutup rapat.

Yixing menghela napas. Pikiran berkemelut dalam otaknya. Neuron-neuron di dalam sana seakan sedang mengalami _blackout_ akibat hantaman petir masalah sehingga pikirannya sama sekali tidak bekerja. Ya, petir yang terlalu kuat dan datang tiba-tiba. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatan alam.

Ia tersentak kaget saat saku celananya bergetar. Buru-buru ia menarik keluar ponselnya lalu didekatkan pada telinganya. "Halo?" tanyanya lirih.

"_Apa aku menganggumu_?" tanya suara di seberang sana penuh penyesalan. "_Kurasa aku seharusnya menelfonmu nanti_."

"Tidak, tidak." Yixing buru-buru menyela. "Aku tidak merasa terganggu. Santai saja. Aku malah senang kau melenfonku." Ia melangkah menuju lantai dua lab tersebut, kamarnya, tempatnya melepas kepenatan. Ia mendekat pada jendela, mengamati langit gelap Seoul. Pikirannya melayang membayangkan sosok di ujung line telfon yang kini berada di Eropa.

"_Seoul pasti sudah malam_," katanya. "_Apa kau sudah mau tidur?"_

"Belum. Aku masih baca buku," Yixing berbohong lagi untuk kesekian kali pada orang itu. "Kau sendiri?"

"_Aku baru selesai rapat dengan investor. Mereka akhirnya menandatangani kesepakatan kami. Sekarang aku sedang berada di restoran. Aku melewatkan makan siang_." Ia bercerita. "_Harusnya kau ikut denganku ke sini supaya bisa memasak untukku_."

Yixing terkekeh lalu mengulum senyum mendengar penuturan kekasihnya. "Aku bukan ibumu."

"_Tapi kau akan jadi ibu anak-anakku_," jawab pria itu kalem. "_Aku tidak sabar ingin segera pulang dan bertemu denganmu. _Saranghae."

Cukup lama Yixing terdiam sebelum menjawab, "_I know_." Yixing tidak yakin ingin membalas apa.

Ia hanya mempu mengigit bibir saat telefon selesai. Tubuhnya jatuh merosot. Ia bersandar pada kaki ranjang. Air mata tak bisa lagi ia bending. Rasa bersalah dan gugatan-gugatan itu menghujani hatinya. Ia tidak seharusnya menerima misi ini. Misi yang akhirnya hanya membunuh diirnya sendiri. Ia memang tidak cocok menjadi orang lapangan. Ia tidak seperti Zitao yang memiliki kelenturan tubuh luar biasa dan kekuatan fisik tak terbantahkan, atau seperti Luhan yang bisa dengan baik membagi emosinya.

"Maaf, Junmyeon-_ah_… _Jeongmal_ _mianhae_…" bisikan itu tertelan isak tangis yang makin terdengar pilu.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Jiejie_! Ada apa dengan matamu?" tanya Zitao heboh begitu ia sampai di cafeteria dan menemukan Yixing dengan kantung mata menebal. "Kau menangis? Kenapa? Apa percobaanmu melukaimu?" tanyanya semakin panik melihat kondisi _jiejie_ yang paling ia sayang.

Yixing berusaha mengulum senyum, berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja. "Aku salah memasukan takaran. Jadi ya… efeknya mataku panas." Ia berbohong. "Tidak perlu khawatir."

Keduanya menoleh saat mendengar bunyi denting nampan dan meja. Yifan menatap mereka penuh tanda tanya. "Ada apa, _baby_?" Ia bertanya pada Zitao tentunya. Tak lupa, lelaki itu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan mesra di bibir semenggoda ceri merah milik Zitao.

Sama seperti pagi-pagi yang lain, Yixing harus menonton Yifan berakting begitu natural seolah lelaki itu benar-benar mencintai Zitao. Kadang Yixing kasihan pada gadis sembilan belas tahun itu. Di umurnya yang masih muda, ia sudah harus terjebak dalam permainan si Brengsek Yifan.

"Kau cemburu?" bisik suara manis itu. Yixing mendapati Luhan, si rusa manis kesayangan semua orang, sudah duduk di sampingnya. Senyum jenaka menghiasi wajah kecilnya yang imut dan mampu menjerat semua orang dalam perangkapnya. Si manis yang licik.

"Aku?" Yixing menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum mengejek. "Kau bercanda. Untuk apa aku cemburu pada mereka?" Ia mulai menyuapkan _mash potato_ dalam mulutnya.

Luhan menggedik bahu, sok polos. "Ya… siapa tahu kau ingin merebut sesuatu yang harusnya jadi milikmu."

Untuk beberapa saat, Yixing ingin sekali rasanya melenyapkan gadis berambut emas satu ini. Untungnya suara Luhan tadi begitu kecil dan dua sejoli di depan mereka tampak larut dalam dunianya sendiri. Yixing memilih melanjutkan sarapannya tanpa mau diusik oleh _lovey-dovey_ ala drama.

"Kemarin Bocah Park itu menelfonku. Dia bilang ia sudah sampai di Jepang dan baru akan pulang dua minggu lagi."

Yixing ingat pada target terbaru Luhan, Park Yoochun, putra pemilik tambang batu bara terbesar di Asia yang hobinya menghambur-hamburkan uang. Padahal Yoochun, begitu semua orang memanggilnya, cukup tampan dan sukses untuk lelaki seusianya namun sayang ia harus menikah di usia muda dan sekarang malah terjerat pada rusa mungil yang satu ini.

"Bagaimana istrinya?" tanya Yixing.

"Istrinya jauh lebih pintar daripada dia. Dua kali aku hampir ketahuan olehnya. Mata sipitnya ternyata bisa melihat dengan jeli," ejek Luhan. "Untungnya Yoochun selalu muncul di saat yang tepat dengan alasan masuk akal. Mungkin otaknya memang sudah diprogram untuk membuat alasan di saat genting." Luhan tak acuh.

Sekalipun hanya di-_training_ selama dua tahun, Luhan selalu berhasil menuntaskan misinya secara cepat dan akurat. Paling lama satu bulan baginya untuk mengumpulkan semua informasi, dan tiga bulan mendekati targetnya. Ia berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan bersih tanpa jejak. Luhan sudah berganti-ganti identitas selama ia menjadi agen.

"Bagiamana denganmu? Sudah mulai menyukai peran perdanamu?" begitu Luhan menyebut misi penyamarannya. "Sepertinya kau larut dengannya."

Yixing hanya bisa diam, membenarkan ucapan Luhan dalam hati. Ia memang sudah terlaru dengan Junmyeon. Ia merasa gagal menjalani misinya bahkan sebelum misi itu selesai. Seorang agen seharusnya bisa menempatkan hatinya di urutan terakhir dan misi di nomor satu.

"Aku dulu juga begitu. Larut dalam pesona Oh Sehun." Luhan mendengus saat menyebutkan nama target pertamanya. Ia memutar-mutar garpu di tangannya lalu dengan cepat menusuk sosis. "Sayang, umurnya begitu singkat. Hanya dua puluh tahun."

"Kau menyesal?" tanya Yixing begitu ia menyadari mata rusa ini menyendu dan berkaca-kaca. Oh Sehun, cinta pertama Luhan, sekaligus target pertama yang harus ia bunuh.

"Sedikit." Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya, bersiap angkat kaki dari sana. "Membunuh dia telah mengajariku untuk membunuh perasaanku sendiri."

Luhan benar. Setelah misi pertamanya, Luhan langsung melesat menjadi agen nomor satu, mengalahkan peringkat Yifan. Gadis itu mengakui, ia selalu melampiaskan kekesalannya pada semua targetnya. Gadis itu tak pernah lagi terlihat tersenyum setulus dulu. Senyumnya selalu menyembunyikan banyak hal.

"Aku pergi duluan, ya. Aku harus pergi ke Jepang siang ini." Baru sedetik air mukanya sudah berubah lagi. Senyum manis menghiasi wajah mulusnya. Ia melambai pada Yixing sambil berlalu.

Ia bukan agen sebaik Luhan yang bisa menomorsatukan misi. Bertahun-tahun bersembunyi di balik tabung-tabung reaksi, menciptakan senjata dan racun bagi para agen, membuat Yixing tidak pernah tahu rasanya membunuh secara langsung. Hati Yixing gamang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sama halnya kekasih pada umumnya, mereka berkencan, menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama, melempar rayuan manis, saling berbagi pelukan dan ciuman serta malam yang panas. Yixing melakukannya. Semua demi misi.

Awalnya seperti itu. Kemudian ia sadar, Junmyeon lebih dari semua yang ia pikirkan. Lelaki itu terlalu seperti malaikat. Begitu tulus, lembut, dan tak bercela. Dalam waktu yang sama, ia seperti bayi yang membutuhkan banyak perhatian. Tak pernah satu haripun dilewatkan lelaki itu untuk menelfon Yixing, tidak peduli seberapa jauh jarak dan waktu memisahkan mereka.

Yixing nyaman dengan semua perhatian itu. Perlakuan yang tidak pernah ia dapat dari Yifan selama mereka berpacaran.

Bukan berarti ia menjadikan Junmyeon sebagai pelampiasan. Perlakuan lelaki itu yang membuatnya merasa seperti wanita seutuhnya. Menghujaninya dengan cinta dan perhatian tanpa henti. Membuatnya merasa dibutuhkan. Menjadikannya bagai oksigen yang mengalir dalam seluruh pembuluh darahnya.

Ia sadar. Ia jatuh terlalu dalam pada Junmyeon. Sangat dalam. Junmyeon membawanya tenggelam dalam semua pelukannya. Membuatnya tak bisa lagi berenang untuk mencapai permukaan, untuk membedakan antara ilusi dan kenyataan, bahkan untuk sekedar menarik napas pun ia tidak bisa.

Semakin lama memikirkan Junmyeon membuat pikirannya semakin kacau. Mungkin ini juga yang terjadi pada Luhan sehingga empat tahun lalu gadis belia itu tampak begitu kalut sehari sebelum tanggal merah itu. Tanggal dimana Luhan harus menghabisi Sehun.

Yixing menarik napas, memandangi dirinya sendiri pada cermin berembun. Wajahnya begitu pucat tanpa pulasan bedak. Ia melirik cincin indah yang tersemat di jari tengahnya. Cincin karyanya yang tidak akan disangka-sangka dapat menjadi pembunuh nomor satu. Dari lekukan indahnya, tersimpan sebuah jarum yang akan langsung mengalirkan ekstrak racun laba-laba Fiddleback yang baru bereaksi delapan jam setelah masuk ke tubuh sehingga Yixing punya lebih dari cukup waktu untuk melarikan diri.

Wanita 23 tahun itu menarik napas. Ia mengencangkan ikatan _bathrobe_nya sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ia melihat punggung Junmyeon menghadap pada taman belakang rumahnya yang selalu mengingatkan Yixing pada Central Park. Begitu hijau dan asri. Bunyi kicauan burung di pagi hari selalu membawa ketenangan bagi Yixing. Tidak heran kalau Junmyeon lebih senang menghabiskan akhir pekannya di rumah.

"Memikirkan apa?" Yixing berbisik di telinga Junmyeon. Jari-jari lentiknya melingkar di pinggang Junmyeon.

"Kamu," jawab Junmyeon lembut. Jari besar dan hangatnya mengusap rambut kecoklatan Yixing yang jatuh bebas.

Lelaki 25 tahun itu berbalik dan langsung menghadiahkan Yixing sebuah ciuman dalam. Yixing tidak tahu, tapi ia merasa satu keputusasaan dalam ciuman ini, seakan mereka memang sudah menyerah pada keadaan. Yixing mengalungkan lengannya di leher Junmyeon, menyesap lebih dalam bibir itu. Membagi semua pikirannya pada Junmyeon.

"Xing," desis Junmyeon di akhir ciuman mereka. "Kau bisa melakukannya sekarang."

Alis Yixing sontak naik. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Junmyeon mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yixing. "Aku tahu semuanya. Kau bisa melakukannya sekarang. Tidak ada siapapun di rumah ini selain aku dan kamu." Lelaki itu menyesakkan kepalanya di tengkuk Yixing. Menciumi leher Yixing layaknya candu.

Ini salah. Semuanya salah. Ini semua di luar skenario.

Yixing menangis. Ia tidak bisa lagi mengelak dari perasaannya. Ia jatuh cinta pada Junmyeon.

Matanya membola saat Junmyeon meletakkan sebuah senapan di tangannya. Metal dingin itu terasa menusuk kulit halusnya. Matanya yang berair menatap Junmyeon penuh tanda tanya. Wajah lelaki itu pias dan tampak pasrah.

"Lakukan, Xing." Bahkan di saat seperti ini Junmyeon masih bisa tersenyum.

"Kau sedang bunuh diri, kau tahu?" tanya Yixing.

"Aku tahu." Junmyeon mengarahkan ujung senapan tepat di jantungnya. "Lakukan. Aku hidup pun hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai kanker memakan habis tubuhku. Jadi, apa bedanya mati sekarang dan nanti?"

"Kau gila." Yixing menyentak tangan Junmyeon. Ia melempar senapan itu ke lantai kayu di bawah mereka. Ia duduk di ranjang, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, menghalangi Junmyeon melihat air matanya lebih lagi. "Aku tidak bisa, Junmyeon… aku…" Ia menyeka air matanya. "Harusnya aku sudah membunuhmu sejak dua bulan lalu. Tapi sepertinya pilihanku salah. Kau malah menyerahkan dirimu begitu saja padaku."

"Karena aku tahu kau baik, Xing." Junmyeon berlutut di kaki Yixing, meraih kedua tangan polos Yixing. Ia mengecup keduanya lembut. "Berhenti dari pekerjaanmu dan jadi istriku, Yixing."

Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa berbunga-bunga hatinya saat ini. Gejolak itu membuncang kuat dalam hatinya. Memaksa ujung-ujung bibirnya untuk tertarik ke atas, menghasilkan lengkungan senyum indah di sana. Tidak ada hal yang lebih indah selain dilamar oleh lelaki yang dicintai.

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian itu sudah berlalu sepuluh tahun lalu, saat Yixing mengajukan pengunduran dirinya dari WOOP, tempatnya bekerja. Ia tahu hal apa yang akan ia alami. Ia tidak bisa lagi bertemu teman-teman yang selama sepuluh tahun lebih tumbuh dan belajar bersama. Yixing juga tahu, dirinya masih diawasi oleh orang-orang WOOP, mencegahnya untuk buka mulut.

Ia menikmati peran barunya kini. Menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga bagi dua orang putra yang usianya menginjak sembilan dan enam tahun, JongDae dan JongIn. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan berakhir menjadi ibu di masa mudanya, setidaknya sampai Junmyeon perlahan membisikan harapan-harapan itu di tiap malamnya.

"Merindukan mereka?" tanya Junmyeon saat ia melihat Yixing duduk di teras sambil membolak-balik halaman album foto JongDae dan JongIn saat masih kecil. Ia duduk di samping Yixing, merangkul pundak Yixing, sambil ikut melihat foto-foto putra mereka.

Yixing mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon.

Musim panas ini JongDae dan JongIn menghabiskan liburan mereka di Changsa, tempat orang tua Yixing berada. Kedua putranya bersikeras ingin menghabiskan hari bersama kakek-nenek mereka tanpa melibatkan Yixing karena mereka tahu, Yixing akan melarang mereka mendengarkan cerita masa muda Yixing.

Jadilah Yixing di sini. Tetap di Seoul, mengurusi Junmyeon di rumah hangat mereka.

Junmyeon tidak pernah melarang Yixing untuk meneruskan penelitian wanita itu. Ia malah menyuplai segala kebutuhan Yixing. Ia mengijinkan Yixing menggunakan ruang bawah tanah untuk dirubah menjadi labolatorium pribadi istrinya. Dan sampai hari ini, Yixing masih berusaha mencari obat untuk kanker Junmyeon.

"Aku mendapat dua tiket." Junmyeon menunjukkan dua lembar tiket pertunjukan jazz. "Pertunjukkannya malam ini. Kau mau ikut?"

Yixing menutup album di tangannya. Ia diam sesaat sebelum menimbang-nimbang dan akhirnya mengangguk. "Kenapa baru bilang sekarang? Kau kan tahu perempuan butuh banyak persiapan," keluh Yixing menghadapi sifat Junmyeon yang sering kali dadakan.

Junmyeon tertawa. "Percaya padaku. Apapun baju yang kau pakai, sekalipun itu hanya baju tidur kumal, kau tetap terlihat cantik." Ia merapikan poni Yixing yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yixing menggoda. Ia mengecup bibir Junmyeon sesaat lalu bangkit berdiri meninggalkan laki-laki itu menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di luar perkiraan Yixing, pertunjukan jazz tersebut diikuti dengan sebuah jamuan makan malam mewah. Ia mengaitkan lengannya pada Junmyeon, mengikuti kemanapun lelaki itu membawanya. Alunan musik jazz menguasai ruangan yang manyoritas berisi kalangan pebisnis.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Tuan Kim," kata seorang pria berjas abu-abu sambil menjabat tangan Junmyeon. "Ah, lama tidak berjumpa," ia menjabat tangan Yixing.

Yixing tahu, dia Choi Minho, putra salah seorang partner bisnis Junmyeon. Yixing dengar dia baru selesai membuka cabang di New York bulan lalu. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian Yixing, melainkan seorang gadis manis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut ikal di sampingnya. Yixing tidak pernah mempunyai _feeling_ yang bagus pada keberadaan Luhan.

"Ayo."

Yixing mengangguk. Ia dan Junmyeon melangkah bersama Minho dan Luhan menuju sebuah meja dengan letak paling strategis yang ditunjukkan oleh pelayan. Mereka banyak berbicara tentang bisnis dan pengalaman pribadi. Yixing, sebagai istri yang baik, berusaha mengobrol pada teman lamanya.

"Hai," Yixing berusaha terlihat biasa saja sekalipun tangannya sudah basah karena keringat.

"Tidak perlu gugup begitu, Nyonya Kim," kata Luhan kalem sambil tertawa. Gerakannya begitu anggun. Aktingnya semakin baik dari hari ke hari.

Yixing mengamati Luhan dalam tenang. Gadis itu masih terlihat awet muda. Kerutan tidak tampak di wajahnya, padahal mereka seumuran. Dia masih terlihat seperti anak kecil. Seperti boneka hidup, apalagi sekarang rambut Luhan berwarna _dirty blonde_.

"Kudengar kalian sudah memiliki dua putra," ucap Luhan pelan. "Pasti menyenangkan menjadi seorang ibu. Bisa _melindungi_ keluarga dan sumimu. Aku selalu menginginkannya. Sayang, tidak bisa. Dia…" Luhan melirik Minho yang masih asyik bercakap-cakap dengan Junmyeon, "terlalu sibuk."

Yixing tersenyum meski tahu semuanya hanya tipuan. "Dirimu sekali, Xiao Lu."

Luhan tertawa mendengar panggilan Yixing. "Panggilan lama," katanya rendah.

Keduanya sama-sama berusaha membuat percakapan terdengar senormal mungkin tanpa berniat memancing perhatian. Tanpa Luhan beritahu, Yixing sudah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Semua mengacu pada misi WOOP.

"Ini _cincin_ baru milikku. Aku memesannya dari seorang pengrajin. Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan dengan sengaja menunjukkan cincinnya. Mata Yixing langsung membola begitu tahu cincin Luhan adalah cincin yang ia ciptakan. "Aku ingin _menunjukkannya_ pada Minho. Sayang, dia belum sadar."

"Apa tidak apa-apa menunjukkan perhiasan seberharga itu _di sini_?" tanya Yixing.

"Aku akan menunjukkannya _nanti_ malam. Saat perjalanan kami ke Sydney." Luhan menurunkan tangannya. "Aku hanya takut, ini _tanggal merah_. Ya… Anda tahulah. Perempuan di saat seperti ini. Semuanya menjadi rumit." Luhan terkekeh kecil.

Yixing menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya berkeliaran, mencari apa yang Luhan maksud. "Di tanggal merah, tentu kita harus _berjaga-jaga_, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Ada banyak orang di luar sana. Paparazzi selalu menanti kehadiran kita untuk menemukan cela yang _menjatuhkan_ kita. Tentunya mereka akan sangat senang melihat kejatuhan kita _dari atas_, apalagi kalau di masa lalu kita membuat _kesalahan_ pada mereka."

Luhan sedang memperingatinya. Yixing sadar itu.

"Kami berangkat _di jam satu _saat pintu dibuka. Ya… sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka berangkat pagi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Semua di luar kehendakku, benar begitu?" Luhan menyesap wine-nya. "Aku takut ketinggian. _But I believe _Christ_ will save me_."

Kris.

Diam-diam Yixing merutuk. Harusnya ia sadar, misi itu takkan begitu saja dilupakan oleh WOOP sekalipun sekarang ia menikah dengan Junmyeon. WOOP selalu menyelesaikan misi mereka dengan apapun caranya. Dan jika Kris sudah melakukan eksekusi, tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya.

"Ada pepatah kuno di China; keindahan membunuh lebih cepat." Itu bisikan terakhir Luhan saat mereka berpelukan untuk berpisah setelah makan malam. Perempuan pirang itu digandeng Minho keluar dari restoran.

"Kau terlihat cepat akrab dengan kekasih Minho," kata Junmyeon. "Ada apa?" tanyanya menyadari Yixing gelisah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Yixing mengulum senyum, berbohong lagi pada Junmyeon.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Junmyeon. Ia pikir mungkin Yixing ingin cepat pulang dan beristirahat.

Jantung Yixing berdetak semakin cepat. Detaknya terdengar seperti hentak _high heels_. Matanya melihat kesana-kemari, mencari-cari Kris. Dan ia mendapati siluetnya ada di arah jam satu dari lantai _rooftop_ sebuah hotel yang letaknya berseberangan dengan restoran. Senapan laras panjang mengarah tepat pada Junmnyeon. Hanya butuh kurang dari satu detik sampai peluru cantik itu…

"YIXING!"

Junmyeon berseru panik saat melihat tubuh Yixing tumbang di depannya. Tubuh Yixing merosot jatuh. Darah tidak hanya keluar dari punggung, melainkan juga dari mulutnya. Semua orang berbondong-bondong mengerubuni mereka, melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Cepat panggil ambulan!" seru Junmyeon pada seorang pelayan di dekatnya.

"Percuma… Aku yang membuat…" jawab Yixing lirih.

Junmyeon menggeleng keras kepala. "Tidak, Xing. Jangan banyak bicara. Sebentar lagi ambulan datang. Pelurunya pasti bisa dikeluarkan."

"Ada terlalu banyak… Tidak mungkin dikeluarkan, Junmyeon…" Tubuh Yixing tak ubahnya mayat hidup. Darah mengalir deras dari tubuhnya. Tanpa Yixing harus beritahu, ia yakin Junmyeon tahu ia takkan selamat. Hemofilia yang ia derita sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya.

"_Saranghae_…" bisik Yixing sebelum napas terakhirnya habis.

"Xing, Xing, kau pasti bercanda. Kau jangan berakting seperti ini, Xing!" seru Junmyeon putus asa.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku mengundurkan diri."_

_Kalimat singkat itu berhasil menjadikan ruang rapat bagai diserang bom atom. Semua pasang mata memandang padanya, mempertanyakan kewarasan otaknya detik ini. Hanya beberapa saat keheningan itu terjaga sampai suara tawa meremehkan terdengar dari salah satu pimpinan._

"_Zhang Yixing, kau pasti tahu, kau sudah berada di institut selama dua belas tahun lebih, kau pikir kau bisa apa setelah keluar dari sini? Kau tidak memiliki ijazah pendidikan apapun. Siapa yang akan percaya?" tanya YoungMin._

_Yixing sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi. Ia memejamkan mata dan menarik napas. "Apapun yang kuperbuat takkan berurusan pada Anda."_

"_Kecuali jika kau keluar adalah targetmu." Suara dingin Yifan terdengar. Pria itu duduk di kursi putarnya sambil bersidekap. Siapapun akan langsung menyimpulkan bila pria blasteran tersebut __tidak __sedang dalam emosi yang baik._

_Dengusan terdengar. "Kau memang seharusnya hanya jadi tikus lab. Kau tidak bisa jadi selincah tikus jalanan."_

_Ada empat kepala di sana. Yixing sudah merancang rencana B kalau sampai keempat kepala itu tidak mengijinkan ia untuk keluar. Kabur. Ya… sekalipun ia yakin mereka pasti akan tetap menemukan dirinya meski dia bersembunyi dalam gua beruang._

"_Silahkan keluar kalau kau memang ingin keluar," perkataan SooMan, pimpinan dari tiga kepala yang lain, membuat mereka semua melotot. "Apa yang bisa kita lakukan kalau dia memang ingin keluar? Menahan dia di sini juga tidak akan membuat misinya selesai."_

"_Tapi—"_

_Tangan SooMan yang terangkat berhasil membungkam mulut YoungJun. Lelaki itu hanya mampu duduk diam kembali di kursinya, tak berani melawan pimpinan mereka._

_Yixing membungkukan badan sebelum melepas semua atribut WOOP dan meletakannya di meja lalu melangkah pergi dari ruang rapat. Langkahnya terasa lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Ia merasa bagai burung dara yang terbang bebas di cakrawala._

"_Xing," panggil Luhan dan langsung memeluknya begitu mereka bertemu di kamar Yixing. Yixing tak kuasa untuk tidak ikut memeluk Luhan. "Kau hebat, Xing."_

_Luhan selalu iri pada keberanian Yixing mengambil tindakan untuk pribadinya. Andai empat tahun lalu ia lebih berani, mungkin ia tidak akan terjebak dalam markas berlapis baja ini seumur hidupnya. Mungkin ia sudah hidup tentram dengan Sehun di tepian pantai, seperti yang dulu mereka berdua impikan._

"_Kau akan mendapat yang lebih baik, Lu," bisik Yixing._

_Luhan akhirnya melepas pelukannya. Ia mengelap titik air mata yang menggenang di ekor matanya. "Setelah ini semuanya takkan mudah. Mereka akan tetap mengawasimu, mencegahmu buka mulut. Tidak tetutup kemungkinan misi akan tetap berjalan. Kau harus lebih hati-hati, Xing."_

_Yixing mengangguk. "Aku tahu."_

_Yixing merogoh kantungnya, menunjukkan dua buah peluru seukuran ujung sumpit dengan ukiran indah. Siapapun tidak akan percaya kalau ini disebut timah panas. Sayangnya, _masterpiece_ yang begitu indah ini akan menjadi senjata pembunuh nomor satu._

"_Karya terakhirku." Ia meletakkannya di telapak tangan Luhan. "Begitu melesat dalam badan, pelurunya akan meledak, menjadi serpihan kecil dan menyalurkan sianida yang melumpuhkan jaringan otot. Semua target peluru ini tidak mungkin selamat."_

_Luhan menatap Yixing bingung. "Kenapa kau memberiku ini? Kau kan tahu aku bisa saja menggunakannya untuk membunuhmu kalau mereka menginginkannya."_

_Ia menggerakkan jemari Luhan membungkus peluru cantik tersebut. "Karna aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya." Yixing hanya tersenyum simpul. "Kau harus melindungi dirimu sendiri, _Jie_. Apapun alasannya, kau harus hidup."_

_Yixing lalu memeluk Luhan sekali lagi. "Aku pergi."_

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu terasa dingin dan sepi saat Junmyeon berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah yang sudah sejak lama diubah menjadi lab pribadi Yixing. Ia bisa melihat semua barang ditata apik pada tempatnya masing-masing. Pada salah satu lemari yang menempel di dinding ia bisa melihat bertoples-toples makhluk hidup di dalamnya. Di lemari kaca lain, ia melihat senjata-senjata menarik yang dipajang layaknya etalase toko.

"Mau apa _Appa_ ke sini?" Suara Chen membuat Junmyeon berbalik. Ia bisa melihat tubuh kecil Chen tenggelam dalam kursi tinggi yang biasa Yixing gunakan untuk mencatat hipotesis dan hasil analisanya.

Seharian sudah Chen mengurun diri dalam lab berbau asing tersebut. Ia sudah tidak lagi asing dengan bebauan di sana. Sedari kecil ia senang melihat Yixing mengerjakan sesuatu dari balik meja besar dengan alat-alat yang Chen tidak tahu namanya. Kadang kala ia juga menghabiskan waktu belajarnya di sebuah sofa yang berhadapan dengan akuarium besar.

"Hei, Jagoan. Sedang apa?" Junmyeon melongokan kepala pada layar besar komputer plasma yang ada di atas meja.

"Melihat hasil percobaan _Mama_?" Chen balas bertanya. Bocah 9 tahun itu berhenti menscroll layar ke bawah. Ia memutar kursinya menghadap Junmyeon. "Mau apa _Appa_ ke sini?" Ia mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Mengajakmu makan malam. Ayo, kata Bibi Shim kau sudah berada di sini sejak jam sepuluh pagi." Junmyeon menepuk-nepuk pundak Chen.

Meski Junmyeon mendengar Chen mendengus kesal, putranya tetap menurut dan melompat turun dari kursi, mengikutinya keluar dari lab. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruang makan yang berada di ujung barat rumah besar tersebut.

"Menurut _Appa_, bagaimana _Mama_ bisa meninggal?" tanya Chen di tengah lorong panjang rumah mereka. Keduanya berhenti melangkah.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Junmyeon. Dahinya mengerut, tidak menyangka Chen akan menanyakan hal ini setelah sebulan berlalu.

"Aku rasa ini bukan kasus keracunan seperti yang Bibi Shim katakan. _Mama_ tidak punya alergi pada apapun. Sistem immune tubuhnya juga terbilang bagus. Kecuali tentang penyakit hemophilia-nya. Kalau dirunut dari keterangan yang kudapat di internet, kasus ini pasti pembunuhan."

Junmyeon bisa melihat Chen menatapnya tajam penuh tuduhan. "Apapun yang ditulis pers, mereka bisa berbicara sesukanya. Jangan mudah percaya dengan berita-berita yang kau baca."

"Lalu bagaimana _Appa_ menjelaskan lubang kecil di gaun yang _Mama_ kenakan?" Chen menuntut jawaban.

Junmyeon tidak bisa berkutik dari semua gugatan Chen. Sifat analitis Yixing mengalir deras dalam seluruh pembuluh Chen. Ia memeluk putranya yang masih berdiri kaku pada tempatnya. "Apapun yang kautemukan, simpan semuanya dan tutup mulutmu. Kau tidak akan tahu telinga-telinga terselubung yang mungkin tersebar di rumah ini atau di sepanjang jalanmu."

Dalam pelukan hangatnya, Chen mencerna baik-baik perkataan Sang Ayah. Ia tahu, ada yang berusaha disembunyikan kedua orang tuanya sejak lama. Ia mencengkram erat kedua sisi kaos yang dikenakan Junmyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

Warnanya sepekat darah

Lembutnya sehalus sutra

Kuatnya sekeras intan

Cepatnya sehembus angin

Indahnya secantik mawar

Tapi kadang, keindahan membunuh lebih cepat

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**4.404 words**

Aslinya, saya pengen hibernasi lebih lama. Aslinya begitu. Tapi berhubung saya lagi bahagia, saya memutuskan untuk mempublish FF yang satu ini. Beberapa orang—dua sih—sudah tahu mengenai FF ini. Tapi tentunya mereka belum tahu beberapa perubahan yang saya kerjakan. Hahaha…

Sekitar tiga atau empat bulan yang lalu, saya mengirim naskah saya ke salah satu penerbit ibukota (cieileh bahasanya). Setelah sekian lama menunggu, hari ini mereka memberikan jawabannya.

Lalu, kenapa saya bahagia? Karena naskah saya ditolak.

Agak aneh memang. Hahahaa… Saya bahagia bukan tanpa alasan. Jadi, waktu saya masih kelas 7, saya juga pernah mengirim naskah ke penerbit yang sama. Merekapun menolak naskah saya dengan tiga belas point di table point minus yang mereka centang. Sementara kali ini mereka hanya mencentang 6 dari 13. Yang artinya, saya berkembang.

Ya… saya senang saat saya tahu saya bukan sekedar menulis, tapi juga belajar dari kesalah.

Jadi, para readers yang terhormat, saya sih sebenernya nggak mengharuskan review, cuma saya bener-bener butuh penilaian kalian—yang disalurkan lewat cara paling gampang yaitu kotak review di bawah sana—lewat PM juga bisa sih—untuk mengosongkan table point minus tersebut. Nggak cuma di FF ini, tapi di FF lain juga kalau bisa. Hahaha…

Maaf ya, saya banyak bacot gini. Semoga terhibur dengan roh kepenulisan saya yang akhirnya diijinkan TUHAN untuk kembali bersemayam dalam kesepuluh jari serta otak saya.

Ps: Doain saya biar boleh nonton TLP in JKT ya. Kalo bisa kita ketemu^^

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at :

June 23, 2014

07.38 P.M.

Published at :

July 26, 2014

00.34 P.M.

**Ibara no Bara © Kazuma House Production ® 2014**


End file.
